


have you tried turning it off and on again

by somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, except phobos he's just chillin, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: "I think Havve has a virus."





	have you tried turning it off and on again

Phobos was always the first to settle down and sleep. Havve would shut down shortly after. Meouch usually conked out at around 3 AM. And at precisely 4 AM, Sung would spring out of bed to go out on his morning jog, and be back in time to start making breakfast at 6. The others wouldn’t usually emerge from their own rooms until nine or ten, and Sung always had something cooked up for them just in time for a ‘family meal.’ Only Havve had a tendency to avoid everyone until around noon.

Except now, it was eleven, and the others hadn’t heard from Sung all morning.

Meouch and Phobos could make do with their own breakfast, of course; they weren’t children, after all. Phobos, relaxed as always, settled with the idea that Sung was simply busy. Maybe he was still out jogging. Maybe he’d gone out to run some errands. Either way, he’d be fine. Phobos was sure of it.

Meouch, on the other hand, wouldn’t accept that so easily. He was a worrier. And though he knew that the doctor had _explicitly stated_ that he didn’t want anyone entering his lab without his permission, Meouch made his way downstairs to check things out.

He opened the door. The lights at the bottom of the stairs were on. A sigh of relief.

Then, the sound of Sung shouting.

“No! For the last time, this is not a PC I’m dealing with here.”

Meouch blinked. What?

“I said _cyborg._ I can’t just shut him off!”

Now far more confused than worried, Meouch padded down the stairs and poked his head out from behind the wall. Sung was facing away from the stairs, crouched over his worktable, Havve laid out in front of him. He was talking on his cell phone, tucked in between his shoulder pad and his ear.

“ _Why not?_ Because he’s a living thing!”

Meouch glanced around the room. Sung’s helmet was on the floor across the room, as if it had been thrown against the wall.

“I told you, he can’t communicate right now! I’m not gonna power him down without his permission, that’s just a dick move.” Sung paused, presumably to listen to a response. “No, it’s not-- Just… you know what? I know more than you. I don’t even know why I called in the first place.” With that, he hung up the phone and discarded it in the same way he did so with his helmet. Meouch cringed as it clattered to the cement floor.

Sung let out a loud sigh. “I know you’re here, Commander.”

Meouch froze.

“Come on out.”

Tentatively, Meouch emerged from his (apparently pretty shitty) hiding spot and joined Sung by his worktable. Havve was, indeed, out of commission-- as far as Meouch could tell, which basically just meant that his eye lights were off. “What’s, uh… what’s goin’ on?”

“I think Havve has a virus.” Sung popped off the robot’s chestplate, and Meouch was quick to avert his eyes. Something about the combination of real organs and robotic parts freaked him the fuck out.

“Well shit,” the Commander said, leaning back against the table. “Who were you on the phone with?”

A pause. Then, “Tech support.”

Meouch took a second to process that, then had to suppress a chuckle. “The fuck were they gonna do for you?”

“Well, he _is_ a form of technology,” Sung reasoned. “His robotic parts essentially work as a computer.”

Meouch nodded. He was resisting the morbid curiosity that came with having one of your best friend’s chest cavity open directly behind you. “You sure it’s the robotic part of him this time?”

“I mean… more or less,” Sung said. “But… I don’t know how human the organic part of him is, so I don’t think the hospital could help, either.”

“And? I’ve seen you fix him before. Don’t you specialise in this kinda stuff?”

“Yes, but I’ve never quite seen anything like this. Other than his heart beating, he’s… completely dormant. It’s like he’s in sleep mode, but nothing else--”

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a long, grating tone echoing through the room.

Meouch shuddered. “What the f--”

“UPDATE ONE OF THREE COMPLETE. INSTALLING UPDATE TWO OF THREE.”

**Author's Note:**

> havve was making obnoxious dial-up sounds if that wasn't clear


End file.
